tttefandomcom-20200213-history
We Wish You a Merry Christmas (song)
|singer= |air date=25 December 2014 }} We Wish You a Merry Christmas is a popular Christmas carol. The song was first heard in the first series episode. Thomas' Christmas Party, and again in the nineteenth series episode, A Cranky Christmas, with a twist by Salty and Cranky. Instrumental versions can be heard in the episodes Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. A music video was also released on the series' official YouTube channel, with extended lyrics and different singers on 25th December 2014. Lyrics Series 1 Version :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Happy New Year CGI Series Version :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Happy New Year :Good tidings we bring :To you and your kin :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Happy New Year :Good tidings we bring :To you and your kin :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Happy New Year :Now, bring us a figgy pudding :Now, bring us a figgy pudding :Now, bring us a figgy pudding :And a cup of good cheer :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Happy New Year :And a Happy New Year A Cranky Christmas versions First version= :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Salty New Year! |-|Second version= :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :We wish you a Merry Christmas :And a Cranky New Year! Characters Series 1 Version * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Bertie * Sir Topham Hatt * Mrs. Kyndley CGI Series Version * Thomas * Henry * Percy * Emily * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Reg * Sir Topham Hatt * Farmer McColl * Mr. Bubbles * The Teacher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Blond-haired Boy * The Ginger-haired Boy A Cranky Christmas version * Thomas * Porter * Salty * Cranky Footage Used * Thomas and the Snowman Party * Merry Misty Island * Ho Ho Snowman * No Snow for Thomas * The Missing Christmas Decorations * Duncan the Humbug * The Perfect Gift * A Cranky Christmas Trivia * Besides Ringo Starr or George Carlin's vocals, two other voices can be heard. Presumably, they are the back vocals of Mike O'Donnell and Junior Campbell. * On the Santa's Little Engine DVD, an instrumental version of the song was used in the main menu. * Out of all the Christmas songs, this song has been heard and featured the most in the series. Music Video File:We Wish You A Merry Christmas - Music Video|CGI music video ja:おめでとうクリスマス Category:Songs